Chiyo Toujou
Chiyo Toujou was Youko Toujou's grandmother, and a retired counselor. She was also a famed puppeteer. Personality Chiyo could be very mischievous, as she enjoyed playing dead or acting senile to fool others. Chiyo would often also jump to conclusions. Chiyo loved her granddaughter, Youko, a great deal despite how much she had fallen, and was fully willing to grant life to the puppets that Youko created, at the cost of her own; this was said to be Chiyo's dream. In the anime, it was shown that Chiyo's love for her family was also split between it as well as her devotion to the city and her views as a hero being detached. This was seen from her hesitance to take a simple family picture. Abilities Despite her old age, Chiyo was still a very powerful heroine, being well-respected throughout Japan. Quirk Unnamed Puppet Quirk: Chiyo was a renowned master of her puppet quirk, famous for her abilities in both creating and controlling puppets. She passed such skills onto her granddaughter, Youko, claiming that that type of quirk was traditional in their family. She modified two normal unarmed puppets to have intense battle capabilities. These puppets were equipped with wire strings that extend from both of the puppets hands. She also could use the Puppet Performance: Skilful Achievement with a Human Body special move, which allowed her to effectively control a human if she had no puppets left in her arsenal. In the anime, she also showed the ability to control up to ten living people at once with this skill, each of them with only one finger per puppet — a skill which signified her as a master puppeteer. Like Youko, Chiyo modified a part of her body and turned her right arm into a mechanical one. Super Moves * Collection of Illusions: After taking control of several bodies at once, Chiyo lets them attack an entire battlefield, resulting in constant and devastating impacts. * Uematsu Collection of Ten Puppets: After taking control of ten bodies, Chiyo lets them attack a single spot from all sides at once, leaving little to no time to react. * The Chikamatsu Collection of Ten Puppets: These ten puppets were created by the first puppeteer Chikamatsu and later came into Chiyo's possession, the use of which earned her great fame. These puppets are very powerful, as Chiyo claimed that there were rumors that they had been used to take down an entire castle at one point in time. The puppets were constructed in such a way that they all can work in tandem with each other both offensively and defensively. ** The Chikamatsu Collection of Ten Puppets: Heaven Attack: This super move utilizes the unique mechanism of fifth puppet of the Chikamatsu Collection. Ramming it into the target headfirst, five metallic tendrils release from holes in its scalp and pierce the target, as well as anything else behind it. ** 'The Chikamatsu Collection of Ten Puppets: Earth Attack: '''Using Monzaemon's puppets, Chiyo uses the number four's cable arm and puppet number three's spinning blade, and finishes with puppet number five's hidden head cables impaling the opponent. Trivia * According to the databook(s): ** Chiyo's hobbies were pretending to be dead, playing senile, and fishing. ** Chiyo's favorite foods were dishes with beans, and potatoes. Her least favorite was sashimi. ** Chiyo's favorite phrase was "Trained by a hundred battles" (百戦錬磨, ''Hyakusen Renma). This idiom refers to a richness in experiences gained through battling through many adversities Quotes * (To Youko Toujou) "Even retired and a foot in grave, I'll still take action. I've too many regrets to die yet." Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Deceased